Pet
Pets are a feature in Unison League. Pets are hatched from Eggs, which can be raised and will aid the players in their Quests. Limimins are available as Pets in the game. __TOC__ Story For the Story, see Pet (Story). Finding Pet Pet can be accessed by: Kinds of Pets There are currently two kinds of Pets: Limimins and Kodoras. File:Pet-Limimin (Level 10+) 006 001 000 Render.png|Limimin File:Pet-Kodora (Level 10+) 006 001 Render.png|Kodora Raising Pets Hatching an Egg Players can obtain an Egg from the Lobby by reaching Rank 5 in Normal Quests. A hatching time of an egg can be shortened by completing Quests. The time is shortened depending on the amount of EXP earned from a Quest. The amount is then divided by 10 and rounded down if the result has a decimal value. This is then converted into seconds which will be deducted to the overall hatching time. Players in Level 1-90 will have the amount of EXP gained from Quests directly converted into seconds deducted to the overall hatching time. Players at max level have their EXP gained from Quest displayed as 0, but their time reduction effect are applied normally based on the EXP they would have gained from clearing the Quest. Hatching time is not shortened by participating in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches, and EXP Quests. However, it can be shortened through participating in United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, but the Pets will not use Abilities in these specific Quests. Upon hatching, Pets will follow you around in certain parts of the game. Pets all have different colors and face variations. They also have different patterns, which change as they grow. A Pet's name can be changed for free. But once it is changed, a player has to wait for 30 days until they can be changed again for free. Changing a Pet's name within the 30-day period will cost the player 3 Gems. Exclusive Pet Eggs Exclusive Pet Eggs have been available for a limited time as Special Mission rewards. These Eggs contain Pets with unique features, such as having an entirely different look from regular Pets, and having exclusive Abilities. Pets hatched from these Eggs are not able to Pair with other Pets, however. The following are Pets hatched from Exclusive Pet Eggs: File:Pet-Exclusive Pet 001 Render.png File:Pet-Happy Blue Angelmin Render.png|Happy Blue Angelmin File:Pet-Limimin Fourth Angel Render.png|Limimin Fourth Angel File:Pet-ゴドラ Render.png|Godora (ゴドラ).* (Currently Japanese UL only) * "Go" means "Five" in Japanese. It is a Kodora with the number "5" as its horns, commemorating the 5th Anniversary of Japanese Unison League. Feeding Pets with Fruits Pets can be fed with Fruits. These can be obtained from Login Bonuses, Expedition Limimin, and as a Treasure Reward in Normal Quests. There are four main kinds of Fruits: Players can feed their Pets Fruits with the appropriate stat that they want for them to increase. A Pet's stats cannot be reverted once raised. The amount of stat increase vary from the kind of Fruit fed to the Pet. Fullness Gauge Feeding Pets Fruits will fill its Fullness Gauge by 1. Once a player's Pet is full (their Fullness Gauge are at 5), they won't be able to eat Fruits. Pets will become hungry again over time, as the Fullness Gauge empties by 1 every 4 hours. Participating in Quests can decrease the amount of time required for Pets to become hungry again by a certain amount. Fullness Gauge reduction time is shortened depending on the amount of EXP earned from a Quest. The amount is then divided by 10 and rounded down if the result has a decimal value. This is then converted into seconds which will be deducted to the overall reduction time. Players at max level have their EXP gained from Quest displayed as 0, but their reduction effect are applied normally based on the EXP they would have gained from clearing the Quest. Fullness Gauge reduction time is not shortened by participating in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches, and EXP Quests. However, it can be shortened through participating in United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, but the Pets will not use Abilities in these specific Quests. Fruit's Effects on Pet Abilities Pets will level up once their stats reach certain levels through eating Fruits. Its appearance changes at Level 5 and Level 10. After Level 10, Pets can learn a new Ability every 5 Levels. Chatting with Pets and Increasing Affinity Players can Chat and have conversations with their Pets. A Pet's Affinity changes depending on the player's answers in their conversations. The higher a Pet's Affinity is, the higher the chance of its Abilities targeting All instead of only a Single Target in Quests. Affinity Gauge Answering correctly to a Pet will fill its Affinity Gauge by 1. A Pet's Affinity decreases over time, as its Affinity Gauge decreases by 1 every 12 hours. Participating in Quests maintain the Affinity by a little amount. Affinity Gauge maintaining time is shortened depending on the amount of EXP earned from a Quest. The amount is then divided by 10 and rounded down if the result has a decimal value. This is then converted into seconds which will be added to the overall maintaining time. Players at max level have their EXP gained from Quest displayed as 0, but their maintaining effect are applied normally based on the EXP they would have gained from clearing the Quest. Affinity Gauge maintaining time is not maintained by participating in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches, and EXP Quests. However, it can be maintained through participating in United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, but the Pets will not use Abilities in these specific Quests. For a list of Pet Conversations, see Pet/Conversations. Pet Costume Items Pets can wear Pet Costume Items in the game. These Items can be obtained through the Pet Costume Spawns at the expense of Costume Medals or Gems, or through certain special contests and events. Only Pets of Level 10 and above can wear Pet Costume Items, while Level 9 and below Pets cannot. Pet Costume Item has three Types: Head Cosmetic, Face Cosmetic, and Handheld Item. For a list of Pet Costume Items, see Pet Costume Item Encyclopedia. Pet Deck Players are able to add more Pets to their Pet Deck. There can be one Pet equipped in the Main Deck, and four Pets or Eggs in their Sub Deck. Players have to equip Eggs in their Deck first to begin the hatch countdown timer for them. Players start with a Pet Capacity of 10. Through Expand Locker, they can expand their Pet Capacity up to 30 by spending Gems. Pet Characteristics Pets have the following characteristics: Element Each Pet has an Element and when equipped, the player's base Elemental Defense for that Element will be increased by 5. Players can currently equip only one Pet and therefore cannot be removed. The Elemental Defense of the Pet a player owns will be added to their Elemental Boosts. Stats Pets have Stats and have four Stat Types: ATK, DEF, MATK, and MDEF. Pet Stats add up to: There are no Stat differences between different Pets, as at Level 50, their Stats will always add up to their maximum of 4,000 or 8,000. The Stats of the Pet a player owns will be added to their Stats. Personality Pets have many different types of Personalities. A Pet's stats increase through Fruits fed to them will have further boosts depending on their personality. The amount of time required for the Pets to grow can be shortened through their personalities. Personalities with "↑↑" to a Stat will increase that Stat by 150%, while personalities with "↑" will increase that Stat by 50%. If they are decimal values, the modified stats are rounded down. Pet Personality Types and Stat Effects Abilities After Level 10, Pets can learn a new Ability every 5 Levels. Pets can know up to 3 different Abilities at a time, each Ability having various effects that can be triggered during Quests. The first Ability slot unlocks at Level 10, while the second and third Ability slots unlock at Level 15 and Level 20 respectively. After learning a fourth Ability, players must make their Pets forget one Ability in order to make way for the new Ability. Abilities are divided to three Types. A player's first Limimin Pet can learn Self-Buff and Enemy Debuff Abilities, while Self-Heal Abilities will come at a later update. Players can view other types by tapping the button next to Details > Abilities at the upper-right of the Limimin Care screen. For a list of Pet Abilities, see Pet/Abilities. Pet Abilities During Quests Pets can perform one of the three Abilities it knows upon the player using their own Abilities. The higher a Pet's Affinity is, the higher the chance of its Abilities targeting All instead of only a Single Target in Quests. A player's Pet can support them in most 5-player Quests which includes Normal Quests, Sub Quests, and Event Quests (which also includes Mobius Path). Each Pet Ability can only be activated once per Quest. If a player's Pet knows 3 Abilities, all Abilities have the chance to be activate once each. Players cannot choose which Ability their Pet will perform. Pets cannot support their players with their Abilities in Guild Battles, Battle Colosseum matches and other PVP battles, United Offense and Super United Offense Quests, and EXP Quests. Other * Players can choose to show or hide their Pet in the Settings Menu. * Players can view other players' Pets from the following areas: ** Chat Lobby Limimins ** Guild Lobby ** Results Screen after Completing a Quest External Links * Notices [Event 2018-9-13 New Pets Feature Released!] * Notices [Event 2019-5-9 New Pet Called Kodora Is Here!] Category:Pet